percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
You and I Chapter 3
The smell of burning fuel was evident in the air. In the back of my mind, I was worried that something would explode but I choose to shove it off my mind. What really worries my now was my whole body. I couldn't move a single part of it. I couldn't see a thing as well. I don't even know if my eyes are closed or I'm just starring into something that was too dark. Even though my sense of sight is somewhat useless, my sense of hearing was still working. I could hear the sound of people groaning, screaming and yelling. Their voices makes me want to cry out in agony too, but my voice was also taken away from me. The thought of dying crossed my mind. I didn't want to die, I haven't done a single good thing in my entire life. I don't want to meet the three judges of Underworld with nothing on me. Someone help me. I didn't know if someone read my mind, or it was just pure coincident but the heavy burden on my body was lifted. After I felt somewhat relieved, I was also lifted by huge and reliable arms. I do not know who it was that saved me, but I was truly thankful that he had saved me from my impending death. I woke up to the sound of hushed conversations. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I have a feeling that it was probably about me. I opened my eyes a little. I could see the outline of two people next to me, a girl and a boy. I could see their mouth moving, so the noise was probably theirs. Other than the them, there was no one else inside the room with me. The room was also a bit empty, except for the bed I was lying on and the chairs that the two people were siting on. I decided to move some parts of my body, to see if any of them were wounded during the incident. I was a bit glad that none of them suffered a fatal wound. Due to the movement of my body, my two visitors noticed that I was finally awake. The boy leaned over me and help me sit up. He fixed some of my hair and then returned back to his sit. "How are you feeling Miss...?" The girl asked. I think through the girl's question, wondering if she was asking me how I feel or what my name is or both. I decided that it was probably safer to answer her first question. "I'm feeling fine. Where am I?" I asked. "You are currently in Camp Half-Blood. I presume you already know of this place?" The boy answered. The boy was looking at me with curiousity. It was as if he knows the answer to his own question but he asked it anyway because he wanted to know if I would answer truthfully or not. I choose to do the latter. "I'm sorry, but I don't know about this place. It is the first time I heard that such a camp exist." "Interesting...I never knew children of Phobos are such bad liars. I'm really disappointed in you Miss Avenson." Category:Animalandia Category:You and I